janji sehun
by lxdyxo
Summary: [REMAKE FROM KOMIK ANGEL OF LIFE] [HUNHAN slight/ sulay hunbaek] aku hanya meminta sedikit waktu lagi untuk melihat sakura.. tidak bisakah?-Luhan
1. Chapter 1

**Janji Sehun**

 **Lxdyxo's present**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Zhang yixing, Kim junmyeon, Xi luhan, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Disclaimer: ff ini adalah remake dari komik angel of life by Aimoto Mizuho.**

" _hei! Aku ini anak pemimpin universitas terkenal! Dan kau.. masa laki laki menjadi perawat.. sangat bodoh!"_

" _Maaf. Aku tidak peduli kau ini anak pemimpin universitas terkenal atau bukan. Dan lagi, laki laki bebas memilih pekerjaan. Permisi."_

 _._

" _Sakura.. pasti sangat indah ya.."_

 _._

" _Tolong! Berusaha lah lebih keras kalau begitu! Anak itu baru berumur 18 tahun.. untuk apa dia dilahirkan jika tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan?!"_

 _._

" _s-sehunie.."_

 _._

" _ingat Sakura! Kita pergi bersama!"_

 _Aku hanya meminta sedikit waktu tambahan untuk melihat sakura bersamanya.. apakah harapan itu terlalu mustahil untuk ku gapai?-Luhan_

Note: hai. Gua author baru disini dan buat ff pertama gua, gua memutuskan untuk remake komik Aimoto Mizuho yang berjudul angel of life. Lanjut/delete? Jangan lupa review ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**JANJI SEHUN**

Cast: Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Oh Sehun

Zhang Yixing as Kim Yixing

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Junmyeon/Suho

Warning: BL! Yang gak suka yaoi bisa klik exit segera! GS untuk lay dan Baekhyun saja! Ada beberapa bagian yang saya ubah dan tambahin untuk kelancaran cerita

Disclaimer: cerita ini pure punya nya Aimoto Mizuho, saya hanya meremake saja dan mengganti cast didalamnya, seluruh cast disini milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua masing masing, dan SMENT!

.

.

.

 _Aku hanya meminta sedikit waktu tambahan untuk melihat sakura bersamanya.. apakah harapan itu terlalu mustahil untuk ku gapai?-Luhan_

•Lxdyxo's Present•

"Aku tidak mau menggunakan pakaian bekas orang lain! Aku mau menggunakan piyama yang appa belikan di Perancis!" malam yang seharusnya tenang kini dinodai oleh suara rengekan dari kamar VVIP bernomor 987. Terlihat seorang suster yang tengah memegangi sebuah piyama rumah sakit ditangannya, di ranjang rumah sakit terlihat seorang namja berparas cantik tengah menampakan ekspresi datarnya. Selain kedua orang itu terlihat juga seorang yeoja yang tengah sibuk membujuk anak laki laki kesayangannya "Luhan-ie eomma janji akan membawakan baju itu besok.. untuk hari ini gunakan baju rumah sakit dulu ne?" bujuk yeoja itu "Shireo. Aku tidak mau menggunakan pakaian bekas orang lain." Jawab Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya.

"piyama ini sudah dicuci bersih kok" dengan jengah suster yang sedari tadi hanya bisa melihat adegan didepannya pun ikut membujuk tuan muda Xi yang terkenal sangat manja dan ketus "Diam saja kau byun baekhyun-ssi." Balas Luhan dengan acuh, "Kim Luhan-.." desis wanita paruh baya melihat ketidak sopanan sang anak "tidak apa nyonya Kim, Luhan baju yang dibawakan eomma mu kancingnya ada yang lepas. Pakai baju rumah sakit saja ya? Hanya untuk semalam, dari pada kau tidak berganti baju?"bujuk Baekhyun sambil menahan emosinya yang sudah berada diubun ubun. "Aku mau menggunakan baju yang eomma bawakan. Tapi kau yang harus menjahit kembali kancingnya ditempat semula." Ucap Luhan dengan nada memerintah. Awalnya Baekhyun ingin menolak namun melihat wajah memohon nyonya Kim, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan bergegas pergi ke ruang perawat sambil membawa piyama yang nyonya Kim bawa serta kotak peralatan jahit. "appo!" entah sudah berapa kali rintihan itu terdengar namun Baekhyun tak juga menyerah menjahit piyama milik tuan muda -manja- Kim "Yak. Kau ini menyerah saja. Tangan mu ini memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjahit" tiba tiba seorang namja datang sambil menjitak kepala Baekhyun "Sehunnieee sakit bodoh!" omel Baekhyun "aku tidak mau menyerah. Dan lagi kenapa orang itu sangat pemarah? Aku tahu dia anak dari seorang pemimpin universitas terkenal. Ayahnya juga berteman baik dengan pemilik rumah sakit ini tapi itu kan tidak bisa menjadi alasan untuk membuatnya melakukan apapun yang ia suka." Lanjut Baekhyun menggerutu sambil melanjutkan jahitannya "Hei. Itu karena kau tidak mengerti perasaannya." Jawab sehun sambil duduk didepan Baekhyun "Aku kan manusia biasa. Mana bisa tahu perasaannya?" Jawab baekhyun dengan kesal.

.

.

.

*Luhan Pov*

Pagi yang cerah. Namun sayang aku harus menghabiskan waktu diruang pengap ini. Ruangan ini memiliki bau yang khas. Bau yang sangat aku benci. Bau obat. Bau yang sudah menemani ku selama hampir seluruh hidup ku. Ya, aku menderita penyakit jantung. Meski saat berumur 5 tahun aku sempat dioprasi namun aku belum dapat dinyatakan sembuh total, dan baru baru ini aku mengalami hal itu lagi. Sesak nafas. Hingga akhirnya aku terpaksa dibawa ke UGD dan berakhir terkurung di rumah sakit hingga hari ini.

Sedari tadi aku hanya mengacak ngacak makanan yang rumah sakit berikan tanpa sedikitpun berniat memakannya hingga akhirnya seorang perawat laki laki datang "sudah selesai makannya?" tanya laki laki itu sebelum melihat nampan makanku, aku hanya mengangguk menandakan ia boleh membawa makanan itu "Wah, kupikir kau akan suka makannya"Ucapnya setelah melihat makananku yang masih utuh "Rasanya tidak enak. Kok bisa ya makanan seperti ini disediakan. Sudah cepat bereskan." Balas ku dengan nada ketus, "Tidak baik berbicara seperti itu kan? Dan lagi masakan ini dibuat khusus sesuai kondisi tubuh tak ada tenaga yang seharusnya sembuh jadi tidak bisa loh" aku agak tersentil mendengar ucapannya. "kau pikir kau siapa? Aku ini kenalan direktur rs ini. Apa pantas kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau kan laki laki, masa mau jadi perawat.."ejek ku sambil memperhatikan dirinya yang tengah mengangkat nampan makanan ku "seperti orang bodoh." LanjutKu. "Maaf,Ya. Terserah kau ini kenalan direktur atau bukan." Ucapnya sambil membanting kecil nampan yang tengah ia bawa "Dan lagi, laki laki bebas memilih pekerjaannya. Kau tak berhak mengatakan aku bodoh. Permisi."Sambungnya sambil menatap ku kemudian pergi keluar kamar membawa nampan makanan itu. Aku tertegun sejenak sambil memandangi punggung laki laki itu.. "Oh Sehun" ucapku menyebutkan nama perawat itu karena sempat melihat name tag yang dikenakannya.

-tbc-

Author note: hai, gua memutuskan untuk membagi ff ini jadi twoshot. Jadi gimana? Bahasa gua berantakan? Maaf ehehehe maklum pemula (?), sekali lagi gua ingetin ini ff remakean dari komik angel of life ya tapi ada beberapa adegan yang gua tambah untuk kelancaran cerita! Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya gaes! Review? See you soon! -lxdyxo


End file.
